Party In The USA
by Chocola-chan
Summary: Hinata tinha um sonho, mas se continuasse em casa ele nunca iria se realizar. Então ela resolve fugir a procura de uma nova aventura! - Fanfic baseada na música Party In The U.S.A da Miley Cyrus.


**Disclaimer: ****A música Party In The U.S.A pertence a Miley Cyrus, os personagens de Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto e essa Fic me pertence!**

**Olá, quanto tempo, né gente?**

**Estou aqui para postar uma Fic nova minha baseada na música "Party In The U.S.A" da Miley Cyrus, ela vai ter uns 5 ou 6 capítulos mais ou menos. Não se preocupem, dessa vez não irei demorar para postá-la, já estou no começo do capítulo 4. Então logo, logo postarei o segundo capítulo!**

**Espero que gostem! :3**

* * *

**Party In The U.S.A **

**Fanfic Naruto – SasuHina**

\- Já estou farta pai! – A garota subiu as escadas com passos pesados até o quarto. – Não posso fazer nada, parece até que estou em uma prisão! – Fechou a porta com tudo.

\- Hinata, volte aqui agora mesmo!

A morena passou a chave na porta e correu em direção ao seu armário, pegou as primeiras roupas que achou e jogou na mala que estava em cima da cama. Tirou a calça e a camiseta, pegou um vestido simples preto de alcinha, colocou um cardigã azul claro por cima do vestido e calçou seu All Star preto de cano alto. Desceu rapidamente as escadas e chamou o carro na frente da casa, jogou a mala no banco de trás e logo em seguida entrou.

-Hinata, aonde você vai? – O pai saiu apressado da casa. – Volte aqui!

\- Pé na tábua Kurenai! – Disse a garota para sua motorista, que também era sua segurança. – Para o aeroporto de Konoha.

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, mas obedeceu a chefe. Chegaram no local e Hinata pegou rapidamente a mala.

\- Kurenai não me siga e não diga nada para o meu pai, mais uma coisa. Tudo dará certo, não se preocupe! – Deu uma piscadela para ela.

A garota entrou no aeroporto e foi para o primeiro balcão que viu.

\- Uma passagem para o próximo voo até Los Angeles, por favor!

\- Aqui está senhora, portão D.

Hinata pegou a passagem e viu que o voo partiria ás 21:00, já era 20:30, ainda tinha um tempo para descansar. Mal sentou no banco e viu os seguranças de seu pai perambulando pelo aeroporto, saiu discretamente do local em que estava e começou a procurar seu portão de embarque.

\- Ali está ela! – Um segurança que estava no balcão de ajuda á viu.

A garota começou a correr apressadamente, após alguns minutos fugindo acabou achando o seu portão e ficou apressando o cara do aeroporto a deixa-la passar. Entrou e depois ficou rindo das caras dos seguranças que foram barrados pela polícia. Começou a procurar o outro portão onde estava seu avião e o que a ajudou a achar foi o mapa que tinha achado no corredor. Chegou cinco minutinhos antes, mas as pessoas já estavam entrando, então se posicionou na fila que tinha se formado.

Conforme chegou ao seu assento sentiu seu corpo relaxar, aquele dia tinha se tornado uma grande aventura, abriu sua janela e ficou observando o avião decolar. Chegou dez para meia noite em Los Angeles, saiu do avião e foi para a esteira pegar sua mala. Conforme saiu, encontrou várias pessoas com plaquinhas e muitas famílias também a espera de um parente. Foi até a saída do aeroporto e chamou um táxi.

\- Bom, agora terei que me adaptar. – Pensou consigo mesma e entrou no carro.

\- Para onde gostaria de ir senhorita?

\- Para qualquer lugar senhor, acabei de chegar e não conheço Los Angeles muito bem.

\- Então te levarei em lugares turísticos e interessantes.

\- Tudo bem!

O taxista começou a andar pela cidade e mostrar tudo para a garota. Hinata olhava para a cidade admirada, olhou para o lado direito do carro e viu o motorista apontar para os letreiros de Hollywood.

_"Isso tudo é tão louco". _– Pensou Hinata.

Começou a observar as pessoas andando nas ruas e começou a achar tudo aquilo divertido.

"_Todo mundo parece tão famoso!"._

Mas Hinata sentia que seu estômago estava virado e que estava sentindo falta de casa, estava achando que esses seus pensamentos estavam causando muita pressão e nervosismo nela, então dava tapinhas em seu rosto para tentar esquecer. Foi quando o taxista ligou o rádio e estava tocando a música do Jay-Z, abri o vidro do carro.

\- Eu amo essa música e estou adorando essa cidade! – Então joguei minhas mãos para cima. – Eles estão tocando a minha música! – Todo mundo da rua ficava me olhando.

Após ouvir aquela música, a sua ansiedade havia passado, a garota começou a balançar a cabeça e dizer: - É isso aí! – E mexer seus quadris também, depois ela olhou para o céu e gritou bem alto para se desestressar.

\- EU SEI QUE FICAREI BEM!

\- Que bom que está gostando da cidade.

\- Senhor, qual é a melhor balada de Los Angeles? – Hinata colocou a cabeça para dentro.

\- Hum, acho que é a "Diamonds", ela fica perto do centro.

\- Então me leve para lá, por favor! – Disse sorrindo.

Chegaram num lugar cheio de gente, Hinata desceu com sua mala e agradeceu o taxista, pegou sua carteira para pagar, mas o motorista disse que não precisava e que seria um presente de boas vindas, só que entregou o número de seu celular para caso ela precisasse de algo. A garota entrou no recinto e percebeu que todo mundo a observava com aquele olhar: _"Quem é aquela gatinha com o tênis de roqueira?". "Ela deve ser de outra cidade"._

Era tão chato não ter as amigas por perto e com certeza não era que nem as festas de Nashville, uma cidade vizinha de Konoha. Porque tudo que vejo são sapatos de salto alto e meninas dando risadinhas de mim, por me acharem caipira.

\- Me vê essa bebida aqui? – Me aproximei de um balcão cheio de bebidas e escolhi uma do cardápio.

\- Sim senhorita, mas uma pergunta, quer que eu guarde sua mala aqui?

\- Eu gostaria muito, obrigada! – Entregou a mala.

\- Mas não garanto ficar olhando toda hora pra ela.

\- Uhum, tudo bem, mas não se preocupe. Tudo o que eu preciso e que é importante está bem guardado. – Hinata discretamente ficou batendo seu indicador em cima de seus peitos.

O barman entendeu o que ela queria dizer e corou um pouco.

-Aqui está sua bebida. – O cara colocou uma taça com um líquido verde e uma cereja dentro.

\- Muito obrigada. – A garota se sentou em um dos bancos do balcão e ficou observando o pessoal dançando.

**XxXxX**

Algumas horas depois Hinata se sentiu meio tonta e meio quente, mas nem ligou e pediu a terceira bebida da noite, nem percebeu que alguém havia chegado e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Chouji, me vê uma caipirinha limão.

\- É pra já!

O mais velho pegou o dinheiro do bolso e colocou no balcão, olhou ao redor para ver se conhecia alguém e notou uma morena ao seu lado girando na cadeira. Percebeu que seu rosto estava vermelho e ela estava meio que alegrinha demais.

\- Senhorita, você está bem? – Cutucou seu ombro.

\- Oi, eu estou ótima, ic! – A garota deu um grande soluço e bebeu a última gota da bebida. – Mais uma, por favor!

\- Espere! – O mais velho pegou a taça da garota e cherou. – Você se encheu de álcool, quantos anos tem?

\- 17 senhor. – Disse sorrindo e tentando pegar a taça.

\- Chouji, essa menina é menor, como deu álcool pra ela?

\- Me desculpe, achava que era maior!

\- Tudo bem, deixa que eu cuido dela. – Olhou para o lado e viu que a garota havia sumido.

\- Eles estão tocando a minha música! – Hinata jogou suas mãos para cima, balançou a cabeça como "é isso aí!" e começou a mexer os quadris com a música da Britney que estava tocando.

O mais velho ao ver a mais nova dançando começou a achar aquilo divertido, mas ficou preocupado ao vê-la indo em direção ao palco do DJ.

\- Oi gente, eu sou Hinata e irei cantar uma música para vocês! – A morena pegou o microfone e começou a cantar junto com a música, mas não saiu uma voz ruim, o que fez todo mundo parar o que estava fazendo para olhar a garota cantando.

\- Chouji, quem é aquela garota, você conhece?

\- Não a conheço, ela apareceu hoje por aqui.

Hinata continuou a soltar a voz, mas começou a sentir seu corpo cambalear e pensou que parecia como se estivesse que pegar o voo de volta para sua cidade natal naquela noite, só que alguma coisa aparava toda vez. Voltou a si e ouviu sua música, sentiu seu corpo relaxar e desmaiou.

* * *

**Gostaram? Daqui alguns dias estarei postando o segundo capítulo, espero ganhar reviews! *u***

**Beijooooos!**


End file.
